The present invention relates generally to hair care and, in particular, to devices used in connection with curling irons and other heat producing products used in hair care such as straightening combs and heated rollers.
Using a curling iron can be dangerous work as one navigates around exposed ears, neck and forehead. The iron is hot and the skin of the forehead, ears, and neck is sensitive. Furthermore, even when using a mirror, it is possible to have the hot curling iron come into contact with the skin or come close enough so that the heat from the iron hurts.
There is therefore a need for a way to prevent injury to the skin of the forehead, neck, and ears from heat-producing hair care products such as curling irons, straightening combs and heated rollers.
According to its major aspects and briefly described, the present invention is a system of components that cooperate with each other to shield the exposed skin of the ears, forehead and neck against contact by heated hair care device during use. The three components include a head band, two ear pieces and a neck shield. The head band and neck shield attach to the ear pieces which cover the ears, each cupping the pinna of the ear. The three components will not prevent burns in every case but can prevent or limit injury from the proximity of the hot curling iron and the occasional, inadvertent touching of the iron to the skin.
A feature of the present invention is the ear piece. This component covers the pinna of ears, including the back of the pinna, which is the surface between the pinna and the scalp, protecting them from bums. This component, furthermore, is made of a heat-resistant polymer that holds its shape and thereby permits itself to be supported on the ears and to provide support in turn for the other two components. It uses the shape of the ears to provide support for the present device while at the same time providing protection for the ears which, because of their shape and disposition with respect to the head, are somewhat more vulnerable to injury when using a curling iron, for example.
Another feature of the present invention is the head band, which is stretched over the forehead to the ear shield to which it is attached using either hook and loop type fasteners or a mechanical clip. The headband uses the ear shield for support and helps to hold the ear shield on the ears.
Still another feature of the invention is the neck shield that protects the neck from the hairline down. The neck shield also derives support from the ear piece and helps to hold it in place.
These and other features and their advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art of hair care devices from a careful reading of the Detailed Description of a Preferred Embodiment accompanied by the following drawings.